Kopi
by Kyouki no Sakka
Summary: "kenapa heichou tidak suka makan atau minum yang manis-manis?" "celupkan mukamu kedalam kopi ini!" gk bisa bikin summary, judul gk nyambung sama cerita. kalau gk suka, klik tombol back.


DISCLAIMER: Shingeki no Kyojin bukan punya saya, Shingeki no Kyojin punya Isayama Hajime.

Seperti biasa, Petra masuk keruang kerja Rivaille dengan nampan yang berisi Kopi pahit. Dengan senyumnya dia menaruh kopi itu dimeja, dan keluar ruang kerja itu.

Petra Rall, seorang perempuan yang selama ini disukai oleh Rivaille. Namun, dia terlalu tsundere untuk mengakuinya. Baru tahu Rivaille ternyata Tsundere? Saya juga baru tahu.

Hari ini, adalah hari yang tak disangka-sangka oleh Rivaille. Petra mengajaknya untuk jalan-jalan dikota. Tentu saja hati Rivaille Shalala mendengar itu, namun, jaga gelarmu sebagai muka tembok, Heichou.

Namun, semua kegiatan tidak akan berjalan mulus, pasti ada cobaannya. Dan, cobaan kali ini, ada dua orang yang sedang menguntit mereka. Yang satu lelaki berambut klimis, yang satu lagi perempuan kuncir kuda. Tahu kan siapa mereka? Yup! Irvin Smith dan Hanji Zoe. Motto mereka:

"tak ada hari tanpa menjahili pasukan". Hebat bukan?

Dengan santai Rivaille dan Petra berjalan-jalan, tanpa mengetahui bahwa dou jahil ini mengikuti mereka.

Mereka masuk ke sebuah kafe. Rivaille memilih sebuah kursi yang dekat dengan jendela.

"kau mau pesan apa, Heichou?" tanya Petra.

"aku pesan kopi. Tanpa gula sedikitpun." Kata Rivaille sambil memandang daftar menunya. Sang pelayan mengangguk dan segera menuju dapur restoran.

Di sisi lain, Hanji dan Irvin sedang menyamar sebagai tamu kafe, dan segera duduk dipojokan. Mereka mengamati Rivaille dan Petra yang sedang asik berbicara—ralat, Petra yang berbicara.

"hei Irvin, kenapa Rivaille selalu minum minuman yang hambar?" tanya Hanji.

"kenapa kau bertanya kepadaku?"

"karena kau sudah kenal lama dengannya."

"ooh... yah, aku juga tak tahu. Mungkin dia memang tak suka yang manis-manis. Padahal, kalau selalu minum atau makanan yang hambar, tubuh tidak bisa berkembang. Mungkin Rivaille uhukpendekuhuk itu gara-gara dia selalu minum atau makan yang hambar." Kata Irvin.

Rivaille berdiri dari kursinya, matanya menyapu seluruh kafe.

"kenapa Heichou?"

"tak apa-apa." Kata Rivaille sambil duduk kembali.

"_perasaan tadi ada yang menyebut kata pendek."_ Gumam Rivaille. Ternyata Heichou kita sangat sensitif terhadap kata "Pendek".

"heichou."

"hm?"

"kenapa heichou tidak suka makan atau minuman yang manis?"

"karena aku tidak suka."

"bukannya kalau kita tidak minum atau makan makanan yang manis, tubuh kita tidak akan berkembang."

"kau ingin aku minum minuman yang manis?"

"ya!" kata Petra sambil tersenyum manis.

"baiklah. CELUPKAN MUKAMU KEDALAM KOPI INI." kata Rivaille dengan santai. Namun, Petra nyaris kena serangan jantung mendengar hal itu.

"a...apa? h...heichou, jangan bergurau." Kata Petra.

"aku tidak bergurau."

"b...buat apa aku harus mencelupkan mukaku kedalam kopi?"

"karena mukamu manis. Semanis gula. Jadi, kalau kau celupkan mukamu kedalam kopi itu, kopinya akan jadi manis kan?" wow. Kata-kata yang lancar keluar dari mulut Rivaille...

Membuat Petra blushing.

Dan membuat Hanji dan Irvin menggebrak meja.

Bagus sekali.

"R...Rivaille... Apa dia benar-benar Rivaille? Irvin!" kata Hanji sambil menarik-narik kerah baju Irvin.

"a...aku juga tidak tahu. Aku bahkan tak pernah melihat dia menggombal seperti itu." jawab Irvin.

Tunggu! Bukannya tadi mereka berdua menggebrak meja? Kenapa Rivaille *ngeliat meja Rivaille dan Petra*... lho? Kok mereka nggak ada? Kisekiiiiiii!~~~~

"ini harus dilaporkan kemarkas!" kata Hanji.

"tidak bisa." Suara seseorang mengejutkan mereka berdua. Mereka membalikkan badan mereka dan menemui Rivaille dan Petra sdang menatap mereka berdua.

"a...ano... k...kami tidak sengaja bertemu dengan kalian disini." kata Irvin.

"jangan banyak alasan. Aku sudah tahu kalian menguntit aku dan Petra. Dan kalian juga menguping pembicaraan kami." Kata Rivaille sambil mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"eh! em... j..jangan marah begitu, Rivaille." Kata Irvin sambil melangkahkan kakinya kebelakang.

"oh! Hei Rivaille! Daripada kau mencincang kami, bagaimana kalau kau terus terang saja kepada Petra?" kata Hanji. Rivaille terdiam, Petra cengo, Irvin menghembuskan nafas lega, Hanji menatap Rivaille dengan tatapan ceritakan-saja-dan-jangan-cincang-kami.

"baiklah. Petra." Kata Rivaille sambil berbalik menghadap Petra. Dia menundukkan tubuhnya sehinga makin uhukpendekuhuk. Dia menghadapkan kepalanya kearah Petra yang masih cengo.

Dalam sekejap, restoran yang sepi itu menjadi banyak orang. Tentu saja karena semua pasukan menyerbu ketempat itu untuk melihat momen-momen ini.

"ng ... maukah kau ... kau ... jadi ..." Rivaille terlihat gugup. Semua orang sedang asyik memotret. Tapi, yang merek potret bukanlah gaya Rivaille yang bagai Romeo menyatakan cintanya kepada Juliet. Naumn, raut wajah Rivaille yang bingung itu.

"jadi ..."

"ng ..."

"anu ..."

Eren yang sudah tak sabar dengan ini, segera maju.

"KELAMAAN! Petra–san! Rivaille ingin Petra-san jadi Istrinya!" kata Eren. Semua cengo.

"kok Eren yang bilang?" bisik Jean kepada Connie.

"mungkin Eren gak sabar ngeliat Rivaille pakai baju mempelai pria."

"benar juga."

Di sisi lain, Rivaille cengo. Kenapa Eren yang bilang? Seharusnya 'kan yang bilang seperti itu dia. Dia yang melamar, kenapa Eren yang bilang? Ah, sudahlah. Itu tak penting.

"benarkah itu, Heichou?" tanya Petra dengan muka yang sangat merah. Rivaille berdiri, lalu mengangguk. Dia menggenggam tangan Petra.

"maukah kau jadi Istriku, Petra Rall? Aku berjanji, akan membahagiakanmu." Kata Rivaille. Petra yang sudah blushing makin Blushing. Dengan malu, dia mengangguk. Semuanya bersorak, Auruo menangis. Eren jingkrak-jingkrak Gaje. Jean dan Connie pelukan, Sasha meluk kentang, Irvin dan Hanji berteriak "horeeeeee! Dua cebol nikaaaaahh!"

"apa katamu?"

tentu saja mereka berdua dimasukkan kedalam tong sampah samping restoran.

Yo! Akhirnya selesai juga fic gaje ini. hehe. Akhir kata

R

I

V

I

E

W


End file.
